Across the Universe
by SeventhDevil
Summary: "La U.S.S. Enterprise se mantenía en órbita geoestacionaria y apenas había movimiento en su interior" SuluxChekov. YAOI.


Estaba frente a la Tierra. La U.S.S. Enterprise se mantenía en órbita geoestacionaria y apenas había movimiento en su interior. De la tripulación sólo quedaba una mínima parte de personal de guardia y los pocos rezagados que tomarían la última lanzadera al planeta. Entre estos últimos se encontraba el alférez Pavel Chekov, sentado frente al gran cristal del invernadero, con los brazos rodeando las rodillas, acompañado de su bolsa de viaje , mirando a la tierra con expresión ausente.

Una mano apoyada en su hombro le sacó de su ensimismamiento. El joven alzó la vista distraído, sonriendo ampliamente al ver al teniente Sulu sonriendo a su lado.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó el mayor –Pensé que ya estabas en la Tierra… -el ruso negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Mi entretuve y perdí el transbordador –explicó alegremente –El próximo sale en tres horas y istaba haciendo tiempo.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Sulu, divertido mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho.

-Mi gusta istar aquí –respondió simplemente y añadió en tono travieso –Buenos ricuerdos.

Se miraron súbitamente, Hikaru ligeramente azorado, Pavel con una mirada juguetona adornando sus ojos grises; terminando por echarse a reír los dos. El teniente buscó su mano a tientas y entrelazó sus dedos con los del más joven.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando llegué? –preguntó Sulu –Ni te diste cuenta de que me acercaba…

-Hmm, nada en concrieto… -respondió el alférez. Alzó la mano y señaló al planeta a través del cristal –Es Rusia. La istaba mirando.

-¿Hace mucho que no vas allí? – el japonés dejó de mirar al planeta para fijar la vista en el perfil del joven, que contemplaba ensimismado el exterior.

-Bastante… la última vez que estuvuimos en la Tierra tuve que quedarme en San Francisco -asintió –Vuoy para allí mientras dure el permiso. A ver a mi familia.

-Nunca he estado en Rusia… -comentó el mayor acariciando con suavidad la pálida mano bajo la suya –¿Es bonito? –Pavel le miró sonriendo.

-Es muy bonito… Podrías venir conmigo… -sugirió tímidamente.

-Mi madre me matará si no la visito… -sonrió Sulu. Y añadió ante la ligera desilusión de Chekov –Pero iremos, más adelante ¿de acuerdo? –el joven asintió de nuevo, sonriendo de lado.

-Ti voy a echar de menos, Hikaru –murmuró apoyándose contra el hombro del mayor, mirándole. El otro se inclinó sobre su rostro y le besó, suave y largamente, llevando la mano libre a la nuca del más joven, que rodeó el cuello del otro con ambos brazos, pasando las manos por el corto cabello negro.

Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, con los rostros casi juntos, uno a un palmo del otro, mirándose brevemente antes de que los labios volviesen a acariciarse. No había prisa, la calma se respiraba entre el verdor del invernadero y la luz azulada que el planeta proyectaba a través del ventanal, iluminándoles.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Pavel estaba sentado en las rodillas del mayor, recorriendo el cuello del asiático con la boca, mientras el otro acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camiseta, dándole suaves besos en la mejillas y algún mordisco ocasional en la oreja. Volvieron a mirarse, con las frentes pegadas y las narices tocándose.

"_¿Echarle de menos? Eso se queda corto"_ pensó el teniente, mientras depositaba un beso en cada párpado del más joven.

Hikaru suspiró cuando sintió las manos de Pavel subir por sus costados, retirando la ropa a su paso, dejando un par de besos perdidos en su pecho, mientras él mismo retiraba la tela que cubría la pálida piel del ruso.

-Puede que pierdas el transbordador otra vez, Pavel… -susurró malicioso en su oído mientras le tendía boca arriba en el suelo, tomando las finas manos entre las suyas. La ceja que gritaba "Estás de coña ¿no? levantada sobre los ojos grises que le miraban traviesos le hizo soltar una suave risotada antes de caer sobre el cuerpo blanco, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel descubierta, acelerando su respiración, arrancándole gemiditos al recorrer la línea de piel sobre el pantalón con la lengua, terminando por quitárselo tras una exclamación impaciente en ruso.

Bajó por su cadera hasta el muslo, trazando el camino con su boca, pasando de esa pierna a la otra y ascendiendo por ella, haciendo al más joven temblar de impaciencia y excitación. Subió hasta su cara para dejar un beso rápido y volver a bajar, perdiéndose entre las piernas del chico, lamiendo primero, metiéndoselo en la boca luego, recorriéndole de arriba abajo, lentamente, arrancando jadeos y palabras inconexas del alférez.

Alzó la cabeza cuando sintió que la ropa que aún llevaba le sobraba y molestaba demasiado. Miró al chico, que le señaló la bolsa con una sonrisa jadeante y se dispuso a quitarle los pantalones. Hikaru alargó la mano, rebuscando en uno de los bolsillos hasta encontrar una botellita de lubricante, le devolvió la sonrisa a Pavel, que le miraba desde abajo, impaciente. Entró en él, suavemente, con la mano, besando su frente mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Y se disponía a seguir cuando Pavel se incorporó y le hizo sentarse en el suelo, volviendo a ponerse sobre sus rodillas y haciéndole hundirse en él, provocando un profundo gemido salir de su boca. Le observó, el delgado cuerpo moviéndose sobre él, cada vez con un ritmo más rápido. Chekov marcaba el ritmo, acercando ru rostro al del mayor, dejándose besar y abrazar por él. Se movían juntos, con el sudor perlando sus cuerpos, susurrando incoherencias entre sonrisas, besos y jadeos.

Y cuando Pavel terminó, seguido al poco por Hikaru, se quedaron allí, abrazados, el uno sobre el otro, susurrándose que se querían, entre el verdor de las plantas y la luz azulada de la Tierra.

Definitivamente, Chekov y Sulu se iban a echar mucho de menos… Pero a ambos les ayudaba pensar que podían repetir aquello al volver.


End file.
